


Tranquilidad y Silencio

by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites
Summary: John disfruta mucho los días tranquilos y silenciosos.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Tranquilidad y Silencio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peace and Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192263) by [julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites). 



> Este es mi primer intento a escribir Sherlock en español, e intente mantener un español neutro, sin mucho exito. Si hay algun error, o si algo es muy confuso porfavor comenten y haganme saber!

John estaba teniendo un buen día.

Un buen, tranquilo y silencioso día.

Disfrutaba mucho de estos días, por más inusuales en su vida que fueran.

Durante su niñez nunca nada era tranquilo ni silencioso en su hogar, pero estaba acostumbrado. Después, en la universidad, compartía un lugar muy pequeño con demasiada gente, y siendo sinceros, a esa altura de su vida ni silencio ni tranquilidad eran grandes prioridades. Más tarde el ejército que, bueno, no hay mucho para decir al respecto.

Y después conoció a Sherlock.

Al principio, durante esos dos años Antes (si, Antes, con A mayúscula y todo), la vida en 221B Baker Street era nueva y emocionante, estando alerta todo el tiempo, vigilando la heladera en busca de miembros desmembrados y la cocina por experimentos, detectives malhumorados en el sofá, asesinos en las calles, y John estaba  _ fascinado _ . Pero estaba lejos de ser tranquilo o silencioso.

Luego, Sherlock "murió". Durante ese tiempo todo era terriblemente silencioso y para nada tranquilo, hasta tal punto que John comenzó a detestar el silencio. Y después de eso todo fue simplemente un desastre, un completo desastre. Todo estaba  _ mal,  _ la tranquilidad y silencio ya no importaban. 

Pero ahora todo estaba bien. Todo estaba en su lugar de nuevo. No fácilmente, no, pero todo estaba finalmente bien. Después de  _ todo eso  _ y unas largas, largas charlas, todo lentamente volvió a estar bien, y más recientemente, estupendo.

Y hoy John estaba teniendo un buen día. Bueno tranquilo y silencioso era.

Estaba en el sofá con el hogar encendido, un suéter cómodo y sus medias favoritas puestas, una taza de té perfecta y un buen libro que le regalaron para navidad en su regazo. Y todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso. Rosie estaba en la guardería y Molly pasaría a recogerla más tarde, y Sherlock...

Bueno, realmente no sabía dónde estaba Sherlock, pero no estaba muy preocupado al respecto. Habían terminado un caso relativamente grande hace algunos días, y el día previo Sherlock había estado fuera haciendo quién-sabe-qué y volvió a 221B esa noche exhausto, tanto así que se fue directo a dormir. Casi directo a dormir; freno a saludar a Rosie y después se arrastró a su habitación y John no ha oído de él desde entonces.

Entonces aquí estaba John ahora, chimenea, libro y té en su lugar. No era el mediodía todavía, así que se prometió a sí mismo que si en dos horas aún no sabía nada de Sherlock se preocuparía, pero aún no. De todas maneras, probablemente estaba molestando a Molly en Bart's, o pidiéndole un nuevo caso a Lestrade, o haciendo algo con sus irregulares*.

John no se preocupó, disfrutando en cambio del silencio y tranquilidad. 

Eran casi las once cuando John escuchó movimiento de la habitación de Sherlock y luego el baño y se dio cuenta que Sherlock no estaba afuera.  _ Raro,  _ pensó. Noto que el agua corría más tiempo de lo normal, pero no era la ducha;  _ definitivamente raro,  _ pensó de nuevo,  _ en especial para Sherlock y sus hábitos precisamente cronometrados.  _ Otro momento pasó hasta que el grifo se cerrase y la puerta del baño se abriese. Pasos resonaron del corredor y a través de la cocina y, finalmente, Sherlock apareció frente a John.

Se veía horrible. Estaba usando la ropa de ayer; medias, pantalones y camisa (con algunos botones sueltos), y su cabello era un desastre. Pero especialmente su rostro, terriblemente pálido (peor de lo normal) y con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, medio cerrados con cansancio.

Se acercó John, tropezando con la mesita ratona en el camino y una vez allí, se dejó caer en el sofá, colocando cuidadosamente su cabeza en el regazo de John, de frente a su estómago, donde enterró su rostro, y acomodo sus pies en el otro extremo, quedando así recostado en el sofá. Respiró profundo y su aliento llegó a la piel de John, incluso a través de las capas de ropa que llevaba puesta.

John instintivamente soltó su libro y colocó un brazo alrededor de Sherlock, acercándolo hacia sí, y su otra mano viajó a su cabeza, acariciando su cabello suavemente.

"¿Algo anda mal?" Preguntó preocupado. Sherlock murmuró algo contra su estómago pero John no pudo entenderlo. "¿Disculpa?" Preguntó de nuevo, moviéndose unos centímetros hacia atrás, buscando hacer lugar para que Sherlock pueda hablar y ser entendido.

"Dolor de cabeza. Migraña." Dijo Sherlock más claramente. John asintió en entendimiento y continuó acariciando su cabello, sabiendo que no había mucho que se pueda hacer para ayudar a Sherlock con sus migrañas; la mejor opción era dormir y dejar que se pasen solas.

Así se quedaron por un largo rato, Sherlock recostado contra su estómago intentado dormir (o John al menos esperaba que estuviese intentando), John acariciando su cabello y su espalda, levantando el brazo cada algunos minutos para pasar de página en su libro, el cual estaba ahora balanceado en Sherlock. 

Eventualmente, John acabó su té y un rato más tarde le comenzó a entrar hambre, pero no quería molestar a Sherlock, quién parecía que finalmente logró dormirse, así que lo ignoró y continuó como estaba, completamente inmerso en su libro y con movimientos repetitivos de su mano en la cabeza de Sherlock.

Más tarde, bastante más tarde, se despertará, inconsciente de haberse dormido, y encontrará el cielo ya oscuro pero el fuego todavía brillante. Sherlock todavía en sus piernas, abrazándolo fuertemente, con sus propias manos en la espalda y pelo de Sherlock, tal como estaban antes. Si no fuese por el libro ahora en el piso y el cielo oscuro no notaría que se durmió en absoluto.

"Hola," Sherlock saludo, moviéndose un poco y mirándolo.

"Hola," John respondió, voz ronca por el sueño. "¿Dormiste algo?" Preguntó.

"Sí," asintió. "Me desperté cuando Molly llegó con Rosie. La dejo abajo con la señora Hudson. Estuve pensando desde entonces."

John se frotó los ojos intentando quitarse el sueño de encima. "Bien. ¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Si, mucho," dijo y se acurrucó contra John de nuevo, apretando su cara contra el sweater que John llevaba puesto. John lo abrazó más fuerte.

"¿Hambriento?" Preguntó. "Deberíamos comer algo. No has comido en todo el día." Sherlock sacudió su cabeza. "Té y algo para comer y nos vamos a dormir, ¿si?"

Tomó algo de persistencia pero finalmente logró que Sherlock se mueva y le permita levantarse. Hizo té y busco algo para comer, finalmente decidiendo en unas galletas, y llevó todo a la mesita frente al sofá, donde Sherlock se levantó inmediatamente y tomó su taza.

"Esta caliente, cuidado no te quemes," advirtió John. "Y comé algo también." Se acomodó en el sofá y tan pronto se sentó Sherlock se envolvió a su alrededor de nuevo en un abrazo de costado, pasando su brazo por detrás de su espalda y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. La diferencia de altura ayudaba a eso, su cabeza cabía en el hombro de John confortablemente.

Estuvieron sentados en silencio un rato, cada uno tomando su té, John ocasionalmente dándole a Sherlock mordiscos de galletas entre las que comía el.

"Si bajás ahora las despertarás a ambas. La señora Hudson ya la acostó a Rosie más temprano, y ella se fue a acostar hace más de una hora," dijo Sherlock, como siempre sabiendo exactamente lo que John estaba pensando.

"Bueno," fue toda su respuesta. "Vámonos a acostar nosotros," dijo, abrazándolo de nuevo y dándole un beso en la frente.

Se levantaron y John llevó sus tazas a la cocina mientras Sherlock iba al baño primero. Cuando John termino de acomodar golpeó la puerta del baño suavemente por más que estuviese medio abierta, y entró justo cuando Sherlock terminaba de lavar su cara. Se cepillaron los dientes juntos, lado a lado y sonriendose en el espejo, y cuando terminaron Sherlock se fue a cambiar, dejando a John a que termine su rutina nocturna. Minutos más tarde John siguió a Sherlock a la habitación -su habitación, de ambos; dormían juntos la mayoría de las veces- y lo encontró ya en la cama, vestido con pantalones de pijama y una de las viejas remeras de John. John se desvistió hasta quedar en calzoncillos y camiseta y trepó a la cama.

Tomaron un momento para acomodarse y terminaron ambos en sus lados, mirándose cara a cara, Sherlock enterrando su cara en el pecho de John, un brazo a su lado y el otro abrazando a John, John con su cara contra su cabello enrulado y abrazándolo fuertemente con un brazo sobre su cintura y el otro pasando por debajo de su cuello.

John presionó otro beso, en su cabellera, y recibió uno en su pecho a cambio.

"Estás especialmente mimoso hoy. ¿Por algun motivo?" Preguntó John.

Sherlock sacudió su cabeza y levantó su vista hacia John. "Hace frío y tú eres cálido, hueles rico, me gusta escuchar tu corazón, sentir tu corazón, me gustas en general... Hay muchos motivos."

"Idiota," dijo John con una sonrisa y presionó un pequeño beso en sus labios. Sherlock sonrió más y presionó su cara contra su pecho de nuevo, inhalando el aroma de John con intención. "Buenas noches," murmuró John.

"Buenas noches John." Y poco después ambos quedaron dormidos.

Y tal vez la mañana siguiente serían despertados por una niñita energética saltando en su cama, y tal vez dicha niñita se pasaría todo el día súper energizada porque le permitieron muchas galletas de chocolate demasiado dulces como desayuno, y tal vez John tendría un día ni tranquilo ni silencioso en absoluto, pero a pesar de ello sería igual un día genial. 

Y si, John disfruta mucho de un buen día de tranquilidad y silencio, pero, ¿terminar un largo día de jugar-juntos-todo-el-día con una niñita energética, relajando en cama, abrazado con sus dos personas favoritas de todo el mundo? Esos son sus días favoritos.

**Author's Note:**

> *irregulares refiriéndose a su "homeless network" como lo llaman en la serie, usando el término tomado de canon ACD Holmes; Baker Street Irregulars, Irregulares de Baker Street.
> 
> Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Aprecio los kudos y comentarios <3  
> Pueden encontrarme en tumblr [aquí](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thisisnotjuli) en mi blog personal y [aquí](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fanishjuli) en mi blog de fandoms.


End file.
